Inseperable Duo- a Cait&Vi Fanfic
by Layus.MC
Summary: The Wonder Comby of Officer Caitlyn Sherlock and Vi Armstrong is renown and feared throughout the continent and the world. Figures of authority, role-models of behavior and targets of the most brilliant masterminds these girls not only dish out punches and bullets in a war against crime, but they will soon also learn that chemistry isn't always kept at a profesional level.


Piltover, the Technology Metropolis, known for the geniuses born and raised, for the ever-growing technology that circulates Demacia, for the magnificent and ecological scenery and for the renown champions it has offered for the League of Legends. It's a city-state where ecology, technology, metallurgy and alchemy mesh in unison, and where the people live freely, bound only by the parliament laws. Lusciously green, relaxing in ambiance, nutritious for mental development and grandiose for celebrities, it is the pinnacle of culture and extravagance. Many celebrities of both the national and international scene work in private buildings, or walk the bright streets of this Metropolis, but not everything is smooth gears and oil free sidewalks. As any city in the world, Piltover has its ups and downs, its dark alleys and secret underground world, but these are details no one worries about and are largely unaware of. Or, almost nobody...the reason why the streets are usually so clean and most people in and from Piltover walk with such ease is cause of a unique force, of two characters. Though there is a lack of a ruling class or group, Piltover runs on smooth gears thanks to a balance of powers juggled between three segments of society: Parliament- formed by the studious and the scientific (the Science academy members), the People- who can protest any law or action deemed unfit and actually choose representative by district, and the Piltover Law Enforcement Squad- once a group of trained citizens/soldiers, now run by a single sheriff and her comrade. As is always the case, the Enforcement Squad was once regarded as an overpowered segment which could easily seize power of the city, but under the control of its renown comby, and their honest intentions, all qualms have eased. The wonder-duo that was now the Law Enforcement Squad had substituted the need of a real group/military/organization of people to take on the duty of bringing justice and order. Which, today, as any day, are cracking a case in the outskirts of Piltover in an abandoned warehouse. And so, with the explosion of a brick wall, the Law is enforced in Piltover:  
?: Battery Assault!  
?: DAH! Not again!  
?: Don't, move, rumble.  
Rumble: You kidding me?! I can barely breathe!  
?: Vi, you know the rules.  
Vi: Punch first, right?  
She readied her arm in a punch as she held the yordle in one hand.  
? And Rumble: NO!  
Rumble: Caitlyn, get your dog To LET ME GO!  
Caitlyn: Officer Caitlyn to you, and I'd watch my words Rumble.  
Vi: yah, something might snap.  
Slowly increases the strength of her grasp around the small yordle.  
Rumble: OW OW OW!  
Yes, Officer Caitlyn Sherlock and Vi Armstrong always crack a case. You see, Piltover, is home to many species that inhabit the world: yordles, magicians, mages, humans, terrans (animals of human attributes), you name it. Though most live a calm and peaceful life, and fewer (of greater intellect and interest) seek the academy of science or develop new technologies, there are always those who seek far shadier means to obtain things they want. The yordle named Rumble, today flailing in Vi's mecha hands, may be one of the Champions at the League, but when it came to trespassing the law, he was a crafty one. Though they usually deal with smaller...prey, Vi and Caitlyn never ignore a case, however big or...small.  
Vi: So, off to da joint?  
Rumble: what charges?!  
Caitlyn: Vi, call it jail, and:  
Cait pulled a small but heavily written notepad from the inside of her top hat.  
Cait: You sold 5 high density particle enhancers in the black market, Friday  
You bought purple plutonium too  
You bought a space compression tank  
Assaulted a state electric-farm  
Assaulted citizens with your mecha  
Rumble: that was a malfunction.  
Cait: Missed your parole hours of conditional freedom  
and, you were fabricating a chrono frequency nuclear pulsar  
Rumble: very nice girls, unfortunately you have no proof.  
Cait: Vi...  
Vi grinned as a cold gaze from Cait indicated her what was to be done. No words were truly said, but Vi lunged the yordle towards Cait, who quickly shot a .50 caliber net to catch and snare him, slid three of her special light-bend cupcake traps around him and blew her poly-dimensional sniper rifle.  
Vi: nice shot!  
Vi hollered this across the room as she inspected the warehouse first floor in a calm pace, mecha hands at her waist, casually strolling. She enjoyed her job, especially when she was allowed to roughen up the bad guys, which she always did regardless. Vi turned and pointed a thumbs up towards Cait.  
Vi: I got it!  
Cait: where...  
Before she could say a thing, Vi punched the ceiling over her and a large structure fell behind her, it was still going, it seemed very incomplete. Vi smiled with her head tilted while Cait gazed coldly at Rumble.  
Rumble: uh...it's not what it looks like?

When the girls packed everything up into their Piltover dimensional jail car, securing Rumble in one of their dimensional jails (nifty invention courtesy of Heimerdinger), dropped everything off at the court deputy and gave Rumble his room at the Piltover maximum security jail, it was already late. After securing their assault jail vehicle (Vi customized), they made their way to their usual parking place for their less fancier convertible car. As was technology and relationships, it was a gift to them from the Science Academy and it had built in very efficient gears: a steam chrono-engine of 8 velocities, evolutionary transition gears, ever-last tires, and high density air-steel for the carcass...and purple leather for the interior with chrome white exterior...girls' petition. As they walked toward their car, discussing the stalemated debate of following orders (Vi preferred guts, while Cait made cold calculations), their stomachs rumbled. If there was something these girls had learned over the years is that crime never pays, but it always worked overtime, and they were starving.  
Cait: ugh, I'm starving  
Vi: yeah, I could eat a cow  
Both held their wombs slightly, feeling the gap that indicated a meal was long overdue.  
Cait: Alistair wouldn't be amused.  
Vi: jajajajajajajajaja, he aint here  
They chuckled a bit, Vi with a wide grin while Cait had a small smile- a rare thing to observe, except to Vi. It would soon be a year since they started working together, and though a celebration was out of both's minds, it was one wild year of Vi moving in and getting to know each other...better.  
Cait: drive, will you?  
At this, Cait slumped in the back seat of their car, removing her top hat to let loose her silky, light and long brown hair. As Cait closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, Vi entered the driver seat and corrected the seat's position to her taste and contexture. Cait had a remarkably slender body, with a voluptuous chest and nice hips, she was also not so tall, reason she wore the top hat- to give her stature...and it was a nifty place to keep objects (she had arranged pockets into it). On the other hand, Vi was...just as slender, but the armor and body casts she wore for protection made her bulkier, and her mecha hands actually elongated her arms slightly (obviously made them thicker) and put some distance between her and everything else. Vi was also characterized for her short and punk pink hair cut, her peculiar scar on her left eye and perky breasts (not voluptuous at all though). A very elegant and proper law enforcer and a pink haired rowdy suppresser, not even Starsky and Hutch could keep up with these two. Vi looked back one last time as the engine revved to check on Cait, Vi smiled as she saw the "lady" wiggle a bit in her sleep, and proceeded towards home.

"Home is where the heart is", it was maybe the most sincere explanation to the girls' house, and one Cait had actually adopted from Vi upon her arrival. The house was rather...humble considering these girls were not only figures of authority in Piltover, but they were also celebrities as Champions of the League of Legends. 2 stories, 2 large bedrooms with their respective bathrooms (second story), visitor's bathroom, large kitchen, dining room/living room (they ate mostly in the kitchen counter), garage and 2 additional rooms (one upstairs, one downstairs) which had been arranged so the upstairs one was Cait's study room and office, while the bottom room (and largest) was Vi's...work room. The room was still a mystery for Cait, her OCD personality disliked all the loose wires and rolling pieces inside the place, but Vi knew where everything was, and if something was out of place. Actually, Cait rarely entered the room where rock music was always fighting over the sound of hammering, fusing and occasional explosions, mostly just work. She usually entered when her poly-dimensional sniper rifle had lost balance or needed a fix, or she had broken or needed recalibrated her analysis-magnifying glasses on her top hat. Though Cait was brains, order and had contingency plans for every possible scenario, Vi was brawns, chaos and quite the mechanic...they always seemed to need each other. Vi parked the car in the garage and looked back at Cait once more as the gate closed, Vi smiled again as Cait wiggled yet again in her sleep, laying sideways nuzzling her top hat...she looked adorable. As routine, Vi walked in and lit the lights, turned on the electric stove and placed meat, chicken, rice and lettuce from their cryogenic fridge to their heat-condenser (made all products reach room temperature in minutes, defrosted/melted/cooled). Vi was about to remove her mecha hands and place them in their stand outside her work room when she remembered Cait had fallen asleep, a quick check in the garage confirmed that. Sleeping beauty Cait looked gorgeous with her brown hair spread on the car seat and her slim arms around her head, Vi giggled and carried her gently from the garage to her bedroom (Cait's). Cait's room was purple, but with mahogany wooden furniture, bed and floor, she was quite refined, her bed was always properly made. Vi rarely entered Cait's room, and she didn't feel curious about it either, she considered it a private and personal space, so she placed Cait on her bed, her top hat on her Hat stand and left after moving a strand of hair away from the lady's face, which seemed less colder than the awake one. Downstairs, Vi was relieved to get her mecha hands off, though she had calibrated them to be "lighter", they still had a toll on her body and physique, though she always kept her body athletic, strong and with a "good" diet. To the world, she was always Vi, the suppresser, with her massive hands that could break through anything and grab anyone; at home, she actually enjoyed being able to use her slim arms and hands for more delicate movements...cooking being one of them. Vi combed her pink hair with her long fingers a bit and started preparing dinner for the two of them, whether or not Cait was asleep she had to eat too. Vi stretched a bit, loosening her tense muscles, and removed her body armor and casts- leaving her with just a loose tank top with a modest cleavage- (placing them on their stand beside her workroom door) and quickly, lightly and clumsily, cooked a meal which had their house quickly smelling delicious...Vi grinned in pride.

Cait was awoken more from the delicious odor of food circulating the house than the loud noise of something breaking and Vi's cursing. Half awake, Cait rubbed her eyes and noticed she was in bed, her top hat in its stand and her bedroom door was half closed. Cait stretched and smiled as she was glad they were home and Vi had had the delicacy to place her in bed, she still had a hard time understanding how Vi could be gentle. The reason of this was not rooted in mistrust but some prior experience as Vi usually was the one to break things and "punch first". To Cait, it was the source of many headaches…at least at the start. Cait opened her bedroom door; she disliked closed doors for they signaled lack of transparency and the possibility of secrets- exception made for Vi's work room and all the ruckus she made in it. Cait rarely thought about the differences between them and she felt compelled to always explain her habits to Vi, when such merit it. The interaction between the girls was quite...peculiar as they were polar opposites and yet they shared everything, talked everything, something neither did commonly (personal issues). Cait frowned as she turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Vi had broken yet another juice vase and had proceeded to clean it.  
Vi: Sorry Cait, I'll buy us a new one.  
Cait stared her with a cold face, but she quickly changed it to a giggle as she closed her eyes and shook her head.  
Cait: What will I do with you?  
Vi: I'm sorry! I swear...  
Cait: 17th in almost a year, not counting my tea pots and tea cups  
Vi: yeah, yeah, I'm a klutz  
Cait: Yeah, you are, and don't worry about the jar  
Cait moved into the kitchen, her bare and delicate feet avoiding skillfully the shards. She punched Vi's shoulder playfully and giggled as she reached the pantry to pull out her tea set.  
Cait: thanks for dinner, but now allow me to do the rest, no more accidents.  
Vi was relieved, though she would have to buy a new jar tomorrow, Cait would forget. Things in the house were always this way, and Vi actually liked the warmer Cait than the cold cop Cait. As Vi finished cleaning and mopping the floor, she sat steadily on her chair, watching Cait finish her brewing. Cait had a slight smile on her lips, Vi had learned tea was always her thing and that it relaxed Cait- it was also why she called her lady. On the other side of the counter, Cait diligently prepared their tea as she marveled at her Caesar salad and Vi's much more sturdy dinner. Cait had to admit, Vi's specialty was cooking, though leaving her too much in the kitchen always brought... accidents. Cait served herself a cup and one for Vi, who still sat arms at her side without moving an inch, Cait giggled at her partner's sight.  
Vi: Why you laughing, Lady?  
Cait: Oh, stop calling me that! It's embarrassing, and you look just funny.  
Vi: You laughing at me?  
Cait: YES! Ja ja honey, you look as if you will beak something  
Vi: I tend to…  
Cait: oh please, it's who you are  
Cait extended a beautiful Chinese ceramic tea cup with silver lining to Vi. It smelled delicious, possibly some special herbal tea from the botanical market, and Vi smiled as she held it carefully in her hands.  
Cait: Believe me; I knew exactly what I was getting in to when you moved in.  
Cait sipped her cup, and exhaled in satisfaction as she gulped the tea down; her hold was delicate and refined. Vi, was shaky and held her hand below the cup in case she somehow managed to break the cup's handle bar, it amused Cait.  
Cait: You know, the cup is more afraid of you than you are of it  
Vi: I know it is! That's why I'm taking such care for it!  
Cait laughed as Vi finally sipped her cup, and grinned in satisfaction and accomplishment.  
Vi: Why you laugh at me?  
Cait: oh relax, you're just hilarious  
Vi pouted and Cait pinched her cheeks across the table, bending across a bit do to her small stature (made worse without her boots). As Vi saw her petite partner bend across to just tease her, she laughed.  
Cait: Now what are you laughing at?  
Vi: Oh, I'm sorry Cait, you're just so small.  
Cait: HEY!  
The girls laughed and teased each other as they dined with tea and a bottle of wine...or three as Vi didn't actually contain herself. They lived together and they rarely had time to socialize with...anyone. To them, bonding each night over dinner was not only important for their professional interactions, but was also warming. Though neither opened up emotionally...ever...they really appreciated the company of each other and... by now, couldn't imagine their lives without the other. By the end of dinner, both gals were drunk: Cait had fallen asleep again on the living room couch, and Vi just watched her as she teased the unconscious Cait with pokes and name calls. Though drunk, Vi was sober enough to know bed time was overdue, and she knew tomorrow Cait would be up her butt if she didn't get up (as always). Vi loosened her body up again with a good stretch, grateful her armor and casts already off, power boots sprawled on the living room. As she felt and examined her body, she remembered why she always wore her armor and casts. She had a strong and athletic slender body, beautiful and feminine, with built arms and broad shoulders, her long and feminine legs with firm a butt, perky and full breasts, not voluptuous. She had a stunning figure, and she always felt insecure of it; being raised in the slumps and poverty, power and strength ensured survival- being a girl she already felt at a disadvantage. Vi hadn't even told Caitlyn about it... but her scar, which she then made into a tattoo, was caused during a gang fight when she was younger as she protected her sister and herself from being raped. The emotional scars were the deeper ones though, deeper than her physical ones...Vi held her tattoo as a badge of her ability to survive and fight. Tonight, in her power-steam pants and a very loose tank top, she was relieved no one could see her...except Caitlyn, who was asleep. Being a lady with a very envious and full body, Vi didn't quite feel she'd understand...but she liked being around her in her most vulnerable state. Vi carefully carried the Lady back up to her room, it felt weird how she nuzzled against her bare chest, but Vi didn't mind, they both needed sleep. Vi tucked the Lady in her bed carefully, moved a strand of hair from her face and slightly closed the door, then (finally) Vi went to her own room at the end of the hallway. Her room was... very her... the walls painted blue with a dark wooden floor, very simple, not even a shiny or dark blue...more like grayish. Her clothes were scattered across the room, though she had a wardrobe, and 2 cabinet. The room had a punching bag in a corner and some small weights (10kg), a basket with her lingerie (that much was organized), a tool cabinet and her bed was against the wall, away from the window that looked up towards upper Piltover and the Science Academy- Cait got the panoramic scenic view of lower Piltover and the green plains and outskirts. Yes, they lived in a street that was part of a mid-echelon Piltover, where neither fame and celebrities strolled the streets, nor did they run any danger of being robbed or assaulted at their home (much more dangerous for the wrongdoers than themselves). Vi stretched herself on her bed as she took her pants off (lazily throwing them by her bed) and rubbed her soft, long, strong legs (feminine and sexy) now exposed as she lay only in her blue silk panties- lingerie being her fetish and feminine secret side. As Vi looked out her window, laying in bed, she smiled and fell asleep as she thought what her lady Cait would have them do tomorrow...in her adorable purple outfit, boots and top hat characteristic of the petite gal she called boss.


End file.
